


Not One But Two Babe-Chans

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Multi, Of course Terushima is in a frat, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: Any, but Kuroo&/Daishou, Daichi&/Suga, Bokuto&/Akaashi, Komi&/Konoha, Hinata&/Aone, Futakuchi&/Ennoshita, Terushima&/Kuroo&/Bokuto, Hinata&/Kenma are more than welcome.Fandom: Haikyuu!!, Daiya no Ace, Kuroko no Basuke, Tsuritama, All Out, Free!, Yuri!!! On IceMajor Tags:NoneAdditional Tags: None, feel free to go nsfw if you wantDo Not Wants: N/APrompt:TIME: The time they meet through doodles/writing on a deskPLACE: At schoolPST, august? kell?





	Not One But Two Babe-Chans

“Hi there, are you Bokuto-san?” Kuroo asked the guy sitting down by himself but giving off the energy that he could go for a run at a moment’s notice even though he was only drinking a smoothie and not a coffee.

“I am! And you’re Terushima-san right?” Bokuto replied.

“Uh no, I’m Kuroo.” Kuroo said confused.

“Wait did you say you’re Kuroo-chan? Cuz I’m Terushima.” Terushima said, joining the conversation.

“Wait hang on - where do you two sit for Chem 100?” Kuroo asked, trying to solve this conundrum.

“I sit three seats in in the fourth - wait no - third row on the right side” Bokuto answered, taking a sip of his smoothie.

“Yea, that’s where I sit,” Terushima said.

“Okay so we all sit in the same seat, wait what times do you have the class?” Kuroo asked. 

“I have the 8:30 section,” Bokuto said as if this was acceptable time to sign up for a class.

“Ew, why? Be like me and take the 2:30 section. At least least then you can sleep,” Terushima said.

“I mean I like my sleep too but 10:30 ain’t bad.” Kuroo shrugged.

“Okay so I’ve been talking to what-is-sleep-babe-chan, he’s been talking to you, and you’ve been talking to me it looks like,” Terushima said to Kuroo.

“Sounds like it.” Bokuto nodded.

“Well that certainly would explain why the messages sometimes seem off - there was an extra person in the conversations,” Kuroo said.

“That would explain why I always got confused reactions when I tried to flirt,” Terushima said. “I mean I know flirting goes over some people’s heads but I didn’t think it was that hard to pick up what I meant.”

“Wait you never saw my reactions to your flirting?” Bokuto asked dejectedly.

“I saw them and was very confused where you were getting the flirting and ‘Babe-chan’ from but if Terushima-san was the one sending the flirty messages that explains what you were replying to.” Kuroo said.

“Oh so then I guess I can tell you to your face Terushima-san that I thought the Babe-chan was very cute. Also no matter what Akaashi says I did not turn bright red,” Bokuto said.

“Press X to doubt?” Terushima asked no one in particular.

“Presses X.” Kuroo nodded.

Terushima immediately bust out laughing while Bokuto pouted a little since they saw right through him.

“Shit! What time is it?” Terushima asked.

Bokuto looked up at the cafe’s clock and replied “It’s 4:13.”

“Fuck I gotta get back to my frat cuz we are planning a party this Friday night - you two should come!” Terushima said, and much to Bokuto and Kuroo’s surprise it sounded like a genuine invitation.

“I mean I guess I could out, I don’t have any tests to study for or papers to write,” Kuroo admitted.

“I’d love to come!” Bokuto smiled, no longer dejected.

“Awesome! Everyone is gonna be so jealous that I managed to bring not one but two Babe-chans.” Terushima smiled.


End file.
